Seats for vehicles include a frame provided in a seat, a cushion coupled to the frame, and a covering which covers the cushion. Not only seats for vehicles, but general seats also include a frame, a cushion and a covering which covers the cushion.
Such a covering may directly cover a cushion in such a way that a covering material is manufactured using synthetic leather or natural leather and then merely sewn to the cushion. Recently, particularly, with regard to vehicles or the like, a technique by which a covering for use in covering a vehicle seat is manufactured by coupling synthetic leather or natural leather to a slab made of soft sponge or the like is widely used.
Basically, this is to improve seating comfort. In other words, this technique aims to provide predetermined elasticity and flexibility to even a covering which covers a cushion that typically has elasticity and flexibility, thus improving seating comfort, and enhancing the durability of the covering by virtue of increased shock absorption performance of the covering itself.
Such a covering includes a soft slab and a covering material disposed on the slab. The covering material may be coupled to the slab by only sewing the perimeter of the covering material to the slab. Alternatively, the covering material may adhere to the surface of the slab with the entirety of the covering material in close contact with the slab.
In the case of the covering material coupled to a slab by sewing, such covering materials are stretched over time by repeated seating. Because of this, the covering material may form creases and detach from the slab which it covers. To avoid these problems, a technique by which the entirety of the covering material is adhered to the soft slab while being in close contact with the soft slab has recently used.
However, in this technique, only synthetic leather, that is, only a covering material that can be manufactured in any shape and form, can be used. Because natural leather is not uniform in its original shape, it is fundamentally impossible to manufacture a roll of natural leather, so that natural leather has not been used in the technique by which the entity of the covering material is adhered to the soft slab.
Therefore, a technique for manufacturing a seat covering is required, which can effectively adhere natural leather to a soft slab and reliably fix the natural leather in a place and bring the natural leather into close contact with the soft slab without creasing during a process of adhering the natural leather to the slab, even if the natural leather has an unevenly cut shape rather than being supplied in a predetermined width from a roll, whereby the marketability of the product can be markedly improved.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.